


Ficlet: Courting

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't quite get it, Dean Tries, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, and then there's some chocolate milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis





	Ficlet: Courting

„C’mon, Cas… don’t you like the pie here?“

„The pie is a bit too sugary. And I don’t understand why we couldn’t just take it back to the Motel with us.“

„Sam’s there.”

“Sam’s always with us. I don’t-”

“Cas… could you just accept that we’re here?” Dean pleaded.

“I assume.. sure.”

“Alright… do you want something to drink? It’s all on me tonight.”

“I do have some currency with me”, Cas assured and put some crumpled bills onto the table.

“No, no… it’s on me, really.” Castiel wanted to say something but the waitress interrupted.

“So, have you two any more wishes?” She looked from one to another.

“I’ll have some chocolate milk, lady.”

“I don’t need any beverage”, Castiel stated but Dean shook his head.

“Always shy… he’ll have some chocolate milk as well.”

“Alright, two chocolate milk it is.” With a last flirty smile she left them.

“What are you doing, Dean?”

“I just want to spend an evening with some nice company and pie, is that a crime?”

“Nice company… like her?” Castiel didn’t even look the direction the waitress had left but Dean knew immediately he meant her.

“No, with you.”

“But you usually rather have beer with your brother and me in some bar.”

“Usually, usually… could you just accept this please? I’m starting to feel stupid.”

“My apology. I’m still not all too familiar with human customs, I fear. I thought men preferred to eat in such establishments with female company or alone.”

“I just wanted to treat you a little, fine?” Dean scratched his ear and noticed with unease that Castiel was staring at him. “What?”

“Are you… trying to court me?”

Dean was spared from answering by the waitress who was putting the chocolate milks onto the table. That had been a close call.


End file.
